Blind Love-FR
by Ratbiibs
Summary: Traduction. C'était juste une autre journée au parc, et personne ne faisait attention aux deux hommes assis sur le banc. Mystrade. PG.


**NdlT :**** Voici une traduction de 'Blind Love' écris par RockinJanelle. Comme toujours, si vous pouvez lire la version originale, n'hésitez pas !  
**

* * *

**Titre : "Blind Love"**

**Pairing : Mycroft/Lestrade**

**Série : BBC Sherlock**

**Nombre de mots : ~1,700 (VO) ; ~1,800 (VF)**

**Rating : K+**

**N/A : Pas grand-chose à dire. A part que je déteste la fin (mes fins sont toujours tellement terribles). C'est juste une idée que j'ai eu comme ça.**

**Enjoy !**

Personne ne faisait attention aux deux hommes sur le banc, près de l'étang. Ils étaient de vieux messieurs, bien plus vieux que les générations qui les entouraient dans le parc. L'un d'eux avait un parapluie, reposant contre sa jambe, l'autre avait une canne blanche.

Si quelqu'un leur avait demandé comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était ici, au parc, il y a des années. Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés volontairement ; tout cela avait été un accident. L'homme avec le parapluie - et c'était assez amusant, il portait un parapluie juste comme celui qu'il avait maintenant - s'était assis sur le banc pour faire une pause loin de sa vie agitée. C'était un bon politicien, l'un de ceux qui voulaient diriger le gouvernement avec une main de fer. Il admirait le parc, admirait la beauté réelle tout autour.

Sur ce banc se trouvait l'homme à la canne blanche. L'homme au parapluie ne savait que trop bien ce que cela impliquait : il était aveugle. Pourtant il était là, assis sur le banc, prêtant attention à l'eau qui bougeait avec une brise légère. "N'est ce pas agréable ?" demanda l'homme aveugle. C'était les premiers mots prononcés entre eux deux. L'autre tourna la tête.

"Que voulez vous dire ?" demanda-t-il en retour. L'aveugle sourit et continua de regarder autour de lui.

"Où nous sommes, le parc. C'est très relaxant d'être là, spécialement avec tout ce qui entoure cet étang là," répondit l'homme aveugle. Les sourcils de l'autre homme se haussèrent légèrement, tandis qu'il se demandait comment il avait bien pu savoir ce qui se trouvait dans le parc. L'homme aveugle gloussa. "Maintenant, je sais ce que vous pensez. Comment en suis-je venu à savoir ce qui se trouve là ? J'ai été dans ce parc pendant plusieurs années maintenant, juste assis ici." L'homme au parapluie observa l'étang.

"Et donc vous en êtes venu à connaître très bien cet endroit."

L'aveugle répondit : "Oui, vraiment. Je sais quelles routes prendre si je veux faire une courte marche, où chaque arbre est planté, quels poissons sont dans l'étang juste devant, et où ce banc se situe." L'autre homme le regarda à nouveau.

"Impressionnant," murmura-t-il, "bien que n'importe qui possédant des yeux pourrait faire la même chose." Le sourire de l'homme aveugle grandit.

"Oui, mais je n'ai pas de paire de ça," remarqua-t-il. Soudainement, l'aveugle se tourna vers l'homme au parapluie et lui tendit la main. "Mon nom est Lestrade."

L'autre homme plaça sa main dans la sienne. "Mycroft," répondit-il. Une légère pression vint de la main de Lestrade, et Mycroft détacha sa main - ce n'était pas une chose trop impolie à faire. "Est-ce que Lestrade est votre prénom ?"

"Travaillez-vous dans une partie du gouvernement ?" Mycroft resta assis sous le choc ; comment cet homme pouvait-il possiblement savoir ? "Votre poigne," fit-il remarquer. Lestrade baissa les yeux sur sa main, comme s'il pouvait la voir. "Elle était ferme, noble, en quelque sorte comme celle d'un politicien. J'ai serré assez de ces mains-là dans ma vie pour les connaître par cœur."

Mycroft se sentit à nouveau en lieu sûr - cet homme n'était pas un risque pour la sécurité. "Non," dit Lestrade.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

Lestrade tourna sa tête vers Mycroft et sourit. "Mon prénom est Greg, mais je préfère plutôt le nom Lestrade."

A partir de cet instant, ils se retrouvèrent au parc, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se reposant sur le même banc que d'habitude. Pluie ou soleil – s'il pleuvait, Mycroft avait toujours son parapluie, et il s'asseyait en dessous pendant presque une heure. Bien sûr, Mycroft lui proposait de le ramener chez lui (Lestrade acceptait toujours). Pendant les premières années, ils en étaient venus à se connaître plutôt bien (Lestrade détestait qu'on l'appelle Greg, bien que Mycroft y prenait goût ; Mycroft adorait porter des costumes, même pour les jours décontractés, auxquels Lestrade répondait toujours par : "Costumes, insipide. Tu ne pourrais jamais me faire porter quelque chose comme ça.").

Puis, après les premières années, Lestrade posa la question : "Dis, tu es toujours ici au même moment. Tu n'as pas de famille ?" Mycroft regarda Lestrade qui faisait tournoyer sa canne, et la tournait sur place - il devait encore comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

"Non, le travail me garde plutôt occupé, et je n'ai pas de temps pour une famille. De plus, je ne peux pas, biologiquement, avoir une famille, même si j'essayais." Lestrade arrêta de faire bouger sa canne (cela énervait sans fin Mycroft).

Puis il regarda vers Mycroft. "Tu es incapable d'avoir des enfants ?"

Mycroft rit à la remarque, et sourit. "Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Comment devrais-je dire... Je ne suis pas le moins du monde attiré par ceux de sexe opposé."

Les sourcils de Lestrade s'élevèrent. "C'est pas vrai," dit-il. Mycroft le fixa juste. "Mais, la femme qui est tout le temps avec toi-"

Mycroft leva les yeux vers la voiture garée dans la rue et vers la femme appuyée contre le véhicule. "Assistante personnelle. Cela va avec la position dans le gouvernement." Lestrade souffla, puis baissa la tête, tandis qu'il regardait sa canne blanche. Mycroft retourna sa tête vers les alentours de l'étang, mais remarqua que Lestrade faisait à nouveau tourner sa canne.

La semaine suivante, Lestrade proposa un rendez-vous à Mycroft. Celui-ci comprit finalement ce que cela signifiait quand il faisait tourner sa canne : il était nerveux. Il la tourna durant tout le temps où il posa la question. Mycroft sourit seulement. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il appréciait la compagnie de Lestrade, spécialement quand il avait quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. En plus, il était charmant, beau, intelligent, ouvert d'esprit à propos de beaucoup de choses. Tout cela suscitait bien assez l'intérêt de Mycroft, et c'était exactement la même chose du côté de Lestrade.

A travers les années - ils seraient incapables de dire combien, c'était leur secret l'un pour l'autre - ils s'aimèrent, firent l'amour, partagèrent des histoires, et vieillirent ensemble, ce qui les amena là où ils étaient ce jour-là. Et ils ne manquèrent jamais un seul jour quand ils pouvaient aller au parc, ils ne le rataient jamais. Quand Mycroft prit sa retraite du gouvernement (Lestrade se plaignait qu'il lui manquait terriblement, et Mycroft ne pouvait plus se charger de la politique de quoique ce soit, pas quand il devait s'occuper de Lestrade), ils passèrent plus de temps ensemble. A l'intérieur ou dehors, ils ne quittaient jamais les côtés l'un de l'autre.

Ils étaient donc assis sur ce banc. Leurs mains étaient jointes, leurs corps proches l'un de l'autre. Mycroft serra la main de Lestrade et dit : "N'est ce pas agréable, Greg ?" Ca l'était vraiment, à en juger par le temps. C'était un jour magnifique, avec le soleil dans le ciel et quelques nuages. Les fleurs autour de l'étang bleu s'ouvraient dans les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, les arbres frémissaient doucement avec la brise légère. Lestrade tourna lentement la tête.

"Tout va bien ?" Lestrade savait quand Mycroft était contrarié ou légèrement énervé à cause de quelque chose; il pressait toujours sa main. Mycroft savait que Lestrade l'avait compris, aussi, et il savait qu'il devait le dire à Lestrade à un moment donné. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

"Pas le moins du monde," répliqua-t-il, "bien que ce ne soit la faute de personne sauf la mienne." Lestrade bougea un peu sur le banc et se tourna vers Mycroft, le regardant à travers ses lunettes noires.

"Tu peux me dire," murmura-t-il. Il était un peu inquiet. Est-ce que Mycroft allait bien ? Avait-il été malade ? Lestrade ne pouvait pas chasser ses pensées pessimistes. Mycroft le rassura en frottant la peau du dos de sa main avec son pouce ; Lestrade se détendit. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"J'ai peur," dit-il. Une petite pause pris place dans leur monde, et Lestrade attendit anxieusement une réponse. Mais le temps passa et il voulait savoir.

"De quoi ?"

Mycroft pencha un peu la tête. "Mon univers s'assombrit," murmura-t-il.

Lestrade comprit. Il se retourna vers l'étang et resta assis à côté de son compagnon et amant, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Mycroft. "Mycroft," bafouilla-t-il, "quand cela a-t-il commencé ?" Mycroft regarda leurs mains jointes.

"Il y a quelques semaines, ce jour où j'ai cassé le service à thé," Lestrade se souvint de comment ils avaient plaisanté à propos de cela.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?" Mycroft fronça les sourcils, frottant sa peau contre la main de Lestrade tout en la serrant. Lestrade la pressa en retour.

"Parce que je suis terrifié, Greg," Lestrade commença à sentir Mycroft trembler un peu, puis il sentit Mycroft tourner sa tête dans toutes les directions, regardant autour de lui. "Ce monde, ce sera noir comme la nuit dans quelques mois. Je ne verrais plus rien de tout ça quand ce jour viendra," Mycroft arrêta de regarder aux alentours, et reporta son regard sur leurs mains. Il sentait que ses yeux étaient humides. "Je ne te verrais plus."

Lestrade fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que tu as besoin de me voir pour savoir que tu m'aimes ?"

Mycroft accorda sa prise ferme à la poigne forte de Lestrade. "Non," murmura-t-il, "mais tu es tout ce que je me soucis de voir dans mon monde."

Lestrade ferma ses yeux et imagina l'étang, les arbres, les fleurs, le ciel, le soleil, les enfants autour, les parents - il imagina le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis, et il put voir Mycroft, aussi jeune qu'il pouvait l'être, dans l'un de ses nombreux costumes, admirant la vue. "Amusant," dit-il, tandis qu'il continuait de fixer Mycroft à travers son imagination. Pas une fois il ne tourna la tête vers Mycroft mais il savait qu'il était là. "Je ne peux pas voir et pourtant tu es mon monde."

Mycroft prit une nette inspiration d'air et sentit quelques larmes tomber de ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux ; il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il voulait dans le monde, et la seule chose qui était là pourtant était Lestrade. Tout le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il serra fermement la main de Lestrade, celui-ci faisant la même chose. Il pouvait entendre Mycroft bredouiller calmement : "Je t'aime" plusieurs fois de façon aléatoire, comme s'il s'accrochait pour sa vie. Mycroft n'était pas inquiet, cependant ; il était l'homme le plus heureux qui soit.

Lestrade posa sa main libre sur leurs deux mains jointes, et sourit. Mycroft fit la même chose.

"Et je vois mon amour pour toi," murmura Lestrade, "je le verrais toujours."


End file.
